the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
The political question and scenario time!
In rei publicae tempus quaestio, the political question time! Here are 25 political moral questions and dilemmas on home affairs that would hit any English, French, Dutch and\or Irish regime between 2000 and 2018. The nation portrayed is a fictitious example nation, as are the settlement with in it. Question 1 The cost of renting stall space at the capital's Meadow St. Friday Market went up drastically for the 3rd time in a row. Brockley Borough Council say they need the money to maintain the area when the Market is away, but the market stall traders are saying it will put most of them out of business due to increased costs. Question 2 The the traders of the Meadow St. Friday Market's overspill in Kemp Street and Warwick Street, directly south of Bristowe City Center, has reported that the old buildings are dangerous and decrepit. The shop owners and\or residents complain that rents and\or local business rates are also to high. Brockley Borough Council say they have too little money to upgrade and the maintain the 120 year old buildings, that were last renovated 60 years ago, prior to the rise of a series of notorisly wastfull or tight fistd council. Question 3 Revolting farmers dumped hundreds of tonnes of manure and rotten vegetables on the streets of the southern town of Ville de François, as well as spraying a council water treatment office with slurry and trying to burn down the town hall as part of a major day of protest. The town was paralysed and traffic disrupted as the farmers on verge of bankruptcy vented their anger. The country produces a surplus and thousands of tonnes of beef, pork, fruit and milk are destroyed each year. A Fiscal experts say end both the state's subsidies and over production, trade experts say sell it to new emerging markets in other continents and the farmer's union say around 10 percent of livestock farms are at risk of closure, putting some 40,000 jobs at risk. Question 4 Both Bristow Roundabout aar tourist spot for the entire planet. A blackmailer has said to Bristow borough Council and Bristow City Police that if the government doesn't pay him £10,000,000 with in a month, he will blow it up and kill as many tourists as he can. Question 5 The northern town of Baile an Abhainn is dependent on road transport to connect it to the rest of the nation's rural north and north western village of Baile an Talaimh. Not many people have cars in the town or outlying settlements. It is dependent on the railways for connections to the western town of Tref y Dyffryn. The railway firm says the rout to the Tref y Dyffryn is unviable without a major state subsidy due to poor passenger numbers, so the number of trains will fall from 10x 6 carriage trains a day to 5x 5 carriage trains on weekdays only. The locals say they fear the station will close in time and that they will be cut off. Question 6 The northern village of Baile an Talaimh is dependent on road transport to connect it to the rest of the nation's rural north and both the northern towns of Baile an Abhainn and Sheamustown. Not many people have cars in the village or the rural north. The local bus service says the rout to Baile an Abhainn is unviable without a major state subsidy due to poor passenger numbers, so it will be withdrawn soon. The locals say they will be cut off and the village will die. Question 7 The place is a popular seaside resort, but summer night life is getting ruined by rising knife crime. It is at a 12 year high and may break the 20 year high this year if it continues to rise at current rates. The public say drugs, drunkenness, joblessness and youth center closures are blighting the town. Social experts say it's because of obesity, joblessness and youth center closures. The police and teachers both blame drugs, lack of moral fiber and youth center closures. Doctors are desperate to stop the influx of stabbed, hopelessly drunk and dangerously high people. Local takeaway and souvenir shop owners are desperate to stop the nocturnal stabbings that on several occasions spilled over into their shops. Question 8 The popular out of town shopping center that opened last year has lead to a massive increase in the Sheamustown's traffic, especially on northern town's High Street. The air pollution by NOx (a generic term for the nitrogen oxides that are most relevant for air pollution, namely nitric oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO 2).) is higher than before and several people have been run over during heavy traffic, rather than just the odd nocturnal drunkard and miscreant child as before. The locals would like to keep the shopping center and would also like to see more level crossings on the main urban roads. Question 9 7.5 miles to the east of the capital is the satellite village of Frith. It has a population of 150. There is reports that the locals oppose the new 20 commuter owned houses built with in eye sight of the village. They fear the extra traffic and loss of local character, but planning experts say it's in a good location for road travel via the nearby A-road and the builders say there is room for 12 more houses later on. Question 10 Over the last few years, ethnic English drunks are repeatedly roaming the streets of the southern village Ville du Sud town center during the summer nights. The ethnic French Villagers are upset by the trails of vomit and empty beer cans. They also dislike the intermittent illegal rave parties held in the nearby farmer's fields. Many of the drunks and party goers regard the local culture as pathetic and the vast majority don't know any Metropolitan or Normaund French; they mostly speak Standard British Englis or Tyke. About a third of the villagers now Standard British English and a few also know Scots Gaelic and or Tyke. Question 11 The 28 year old Riverend Court Building in the eastern city of Fordham has had some of exterior cladding fell off in a storm during last year and more appears to becoming loose this year. Fordham City Council say it's non-hazardous and only of esthetic value, but locals say that their rooms feel colder and some cladding might fall on to passing people. The 6 year old phone mast on top has been blamed for 2 cancers in the building last year. The old one was connected with no cancers, since non hit the building in that time or before. The town has an average of 12 cases a year for the last 10 years, including this year. Question 12 The River Blackwater in the eastern city of Fordham is silting up badly with mud from upstream and is reguly used as a makeshift dump by both of the local TV factories. A closed garage still leaks some residual petrole in to the water 5 years after closure and botched demolition. The river has also not been dredged out for 30 years and stinks badly in the summer. Environmentalists want it cleaned out, the junk removed and made environmentally friendly. The local residents want it dredged out to avoid flooding during extremely wet weather, like that which hit the area 3 and 6 years ago. Local firms still want to use it as an informal dump. Everyone agrees the heavy summer stench of stagnant water, leaked petrole, excess natural sulphur compounds and excess natural methane gas needs to be dealt with quickly. Fordamshire County Council say they can not afford to clean it out for the foreseeable future. Question 13 The canal in the eastern village of De Velden is silting up badly with mud from upstream and has not been dredged out for 20 years. Environmentalists want the local newts and swans left in peace, but local residents want it dredged out to avoid flooding during extremely wet weather, like that which hit the area 3 and 6 years ago. The floods of 3 year ago led to 100 0f the 175 residents having thire homes flooded. The 5 local farms and the local cheese factry were also badly flooded. Question 14 The rundown Benton Estate, 5 miles south of Bristowe City Center, is 175 years old and was reguly refurbished by Bushford Borough Council until 40 years ago. To save money they sold it to an existing private landlord, but his son took over 20 years ago and spent much of his earnings on lots of alcohol, gambling at slot machines and high-end watches. Rising house maintenance bills, falling rent returns (many are now so poor they are legally rent exempt), the landlord's life style and the 5 year regional ecanomic downturn have taken their toll and the estate has missed it's previous 10 yearly renovation and probably will miss it's next one later this year. The major storm that hit the estate 3 years ago dislodged many tiles and drains, but the landlord ignored and now several lofts are beginning to leak badly. Question 15 Question 16 Question 17 Question 18 Question 19 Question 20 . Question 21 . Question 22 . Question 23 . Question 24 . Question 25 . photo credits File:Bristol - St Augustine's Reach.jpg|St Augustine's Reach and Pero's Bridge, during the 2004 Harbour Festival. Author: Original uploader was Steinsky at en.wikipedia. File:Brentford skyline.JPG|Skyline of Brentford Town, taken from a high window of a tower block to the north. Author: Zeibura. File:Newbold Road, Chesterfield - geograph.org.uk - 67087.jpg|A street in Chesterfield. Attribution: Chris Shaw. File:Doncaster Town Center.JPG|The High Street in Doncaster town centre. Author: Frees. File:Truro rooftops.jpg|Truro: cathedral church of St. Mary. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:North Ockendon Village - geograph.org.uk - 22346.jpg|North Ockendon Village, Essex. Attribution: John Winfield. File:Westminster, Charing Cross - geograph.org.uk - 865507.jpg|Westminster: Charing Cross Charing Cross is a road junction immediately to the south of Trafalgar Square, at the northern end of Whitehall. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:Lille bourse profil.jpg|The 'Vieille Bourse' on the 'Grand Place'. Author: Velvet. File:2016 Woolwich, Beresford Square market.jpg|View of the market at Beresford Square in the centre of Woolwich, South East London, UK. To the left: Beresford Gate, the former main gate to the Royal Arsenal. Background: Crossrail & Cannon Square development. Author: Kleon3. File:Lanark01.jpg|Lanark, Scotland. Author: R Pollack at English Wikipedia. Image:Cookstown looking north.jpg|Four-lane street busy with vehicle traffic, with a central island, wide sidewalks, with two-story houses. In the distance, the 1,700 ft mountain, Slieve Gallion. The main street, looking north. Slieve Gallion is in the background. Attribution: Linda Bailey. File:Rhyl Seafront - geograph.org.uk - 388762.jpg| Rhyl Seafront Aerial photograph of Rhyl seafront. Attribution: Ian Lee. File:Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo - geograph.org.uk - 380566.jpg| Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo Looks like it may be a post office, filling station, builders merchants and who knows what else! Attribution: Robert Bone. File:Bridgegroningen.JPG|Hoogholtje bridge in Pieterburen, Netherlands. Author: Iijjccoo (talk) (Uploads). File:Whitecross Street Market.jpg|Whitecross Street Market. Author: Nils R. Barth. File:Peckham landscape.jpg|Peckham landscape looking southeast from the library, Peckham, Southwark, London. 29 October 2005. Photographer: Fin Fahey. Author: Tarquin Binary. File:Parkside Court.jpg|Parkside Court, Chelmsford. Author: Stuart Axe. File:rivercan.jpg|The River Can in the city centre with part of the 1960s flood prevention scheme clearly visible. Author: The original uploader was Stuart166axe at English Wikipedia. File:Barneville-la-Bertran 01.jpg|Centre-bourg de Barneville-la-Bertran. Author: Pymouss. Category:The political question time! Category:Browse